There has long been a need well known to musicians for a means of readily and simply supporting their instruments during break periods, or between songs, or when the musician is using an alternative instrument, or during a period when the musical score does not call for the particular instrument in question to play. Many relatively clumsy devices are available which are in the nature of stands resting on the floor but these are apt to get in the way of the musicians moving around from place to place, they are clumsy, and they are sometimes difficult to transport so as to be readily available at any location.